the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Blye
Dr. Blye, who is known by his more appropriate moniker of 'Dr. Chaos,' is either a fugitive experimental-scientist of the Order of Marauders or possibly a covert and clandestine organization operating in shadowy secrecy. He is currently wanted by the Order of Enforcers and their IAS allies, as well as by Interpol, the Central Intelligence Agency, the Secret Service, and several other alphabet-soup organizations as well. 'Dr. Blye' was originally a man who showed up in the United States several decades ago claiming to possess the secrets to advanced human cloning technology. Dr. Blye was immediately picked up by the Enforcers/IAS who vetted him thoroughly, quickly ascertaining that he was some kind of Adept. He was subsequently handed over to DARPA, the U.S. Defense Department's research and design wing. Dr. Blye quickly made a home for himself, advancing several experimental technologies that DARPA had been struggling with. However, it soon became apparent that Dr. Blye was operating outside of his official parameters. Dr. Blye was caught siphoning funds from DARPA and other federal reserves and channeling them into private accounts. When the Enforcers traced the money back to several independent research labs, they were horrified by what they found. Dr. Blye had been secretly bankrolling a string of life-sciences labs whose stated agenda was the advancement of human cloning. But upon further investigation, the Order of Enforcers and their allies uncovered that the lab technicians had already begun cloning experiments, and the DNA being used belonged to several international heads of state and business. The computers belonging to the labs all listed the master administrator as simply 'Dr. Chaos.' A Lone Marauder Or Several?: The Order of Enforcers was quickly led to believe that several individuals were involved after surveillance tapes taken from the labs showed Dr. Blye on premises directing the experiments. They even show him when he was also at DARPA, and in some cases, the tapes of two different labs in totally different areas have Dr. Blye there at the same time. Either the Marauder had powers of bi-location or there was more than one of them. This raised another question, where they all identical in appearance because they had undergone surgery? Or were they all clones themselves? At this point in the story, facts begin to break down. The labs were shut down, but digital evidence uncovered during the investigation led some Enforcers to believe that Dr. Blye may have had other labs off his own books (much of the funding stolen from DARPA was never recovered or accounted for). If other labs did succeed, did Dr. Chaos achieve his goal of cloning important world leaders? Since that first encounter with Dr. Blye there have been other instances or sightings of Dr. Blye all around the world. He was spotted by the Secret Service at a special luncheon hosted at the White House. He was nearly apprehended by MI6 during a gala in Windsor House. He was also photographed by several intelligence agencies while they were watching known corporate saboteurs, terrorists, and white-collar criminals. Again, in many of these instances, Dr. Blye was spotted at multiple locations around the world at roughly the same time? Dr. Blye is known to deal in fringe sciences, particularly those associated with biology (experimental surgery and human cloning seem to be his areas of expertise). Dr. Blye has been identified as a Marauder when he was spotted using Chaos Magick during a gun fight with the IAS. He is not a fighter by trade but he is always accompanied by some of his armed clones, and he is believed to have replaced influential people across the world with his self-made genetic-copycats. Dr. Blye seems to be nothing more than a petty crook who, unfortunately, is armed with supernatural powers and a powerful intellect. He is wanted the world over but is hard to catch and even harder to spot. He has been reportadly killed on numerous occassions, although in every instance his clone bodyguards spirited away the supposed corpse. However, since it is now commonly believed that there are several Marauders posing as Dr. Chaos, multiple 'deaths' would be expected. The final question to be asked about Dr. Blye is how it is he is able to produce not just clones, but Adept clones. Clones each have their own unique soul, despite having bodies that are genetically the same. While a body can be cloned, a soul cannot. Can it? Category:Chaos